The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional on-demand service, users access their documents stored in one logical storage space associated with the provider of a particular on-demand service. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves documents from, and stores documents on, the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the on-demand service of the service provider. Document retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the document management system of the on-demand service. The on-demand service may process such a request received in the form of a query and might send to the user system information about documents stored at the on-demand service that are relevant to the request and/or the document relevant to the request.
Unfortunately, sharing documents stored on document management systems of different service providers using conventional on-demand service approaches might be cumbersome, or too complex an activity to be practical to an average person.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the ability to share documents among one or more on-demand services to users to improve the ease of use of the system.